Dirty Pretty Things
by KyoKohitsuji
Summary: Krycek's feeling playful. Mulder's feeling paranoid. The one an only basement office, feels violated. Basically something's got to give and it does.


Dirty Pretty Things.

A fan fiction by KyoKohitsuji

Beta'd by HeavenlyBodies

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a tummy making gurgly noises at me, which I also make no profit on.

Pairing: Mulder/Krycek

Summery: Krycek's feeling playful. Mulder's feeling paranoid. The one an only basement office, feels violated. Basically something's got to give and it does.

Warnings: Male/Male slash content. Basically PWP

A.N: Suffering from a little writer's block in my main stories and the mys gets drabbly porn. Seems like a win/win. Enjoy!

The air was thick and heavy and all around uncomfortable by any means. This suffocating atmosphere itself shook as a wooden door was almost ripped from its hinges and slammed shut behind two men as they hid from the world in their own secretive world for a moment, hidden from prying eyes and dangers of the outside world.

Mulder spun violently throwing Krycek up against the wall with a sickening crack as his body hit the hard surface beneath him.

Krycek seethed and hissed at his partner. "What the fuck, Mulder!? You trying to kill me?"

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same question. Are you trying to get us caught? Fucking strutting around out there like a cat in heat. What the hell is your game, Krycek?!" Mulder spat back at him rattling his shoulders against the wall to emphasise his anger.

Krycek only let a slow and wicked grin creep upon his Elvin features as he stared down his partner. His answer was a low purr and the sound of his gravelly voice went straight to Mulder's gut as it always did. "You know what my game is, G-man. And unless that's your gun digging into my thigh, I won…"

His playful response only made Mulder fume with rage.

Krycek licked his lips slowly and deliberately never breaking eye contact with Mulder, as he slowly ghosted his fingertips down the older man's chest and round his full hips till he found what he was searching for.

Mulder tried to shout, tried to pull away, tried to stop him… but he couldn't. All he could do was catch the chocked off moan in his throat and let his head fall to Krycek's shoulder helplessly as the younger man palmed his erection through his slacks. "Alex…"

Mulder's one worded plea only served in urging his partner on. His belt loosened and his zip lowered in moments. Any last attempts at stopping this from happening were lost as Krycek's graceful hand crept inside his shorts and skilled fingers curled around his aching dick.

"A,Alex." This time his plea was not for him to stop and Krycek felt the way his lover's body changed as the tension bled from his stance and he curled in on his Russian love.

Krycek crooned into his ear; his breath heavy on heated skin. "That's it baby, let it go, let it all go. It's just us now, you and me…"

It was rare that Mulder fully gave himself over to Krycek, relenting and giving up all control and Krycek revelled in these moments when such a strong and powerful man was completely lost in his love. He stroked his hard cock and thrilled in the soft moans breathed into the crook of his neck where his lover lay, helpless. Mulder's hands were everywhere at once, groping and desperate. The older man's hips began to move in time with his lover's expert touch till he was a writhing mess, against Krycek; heavy and wholly his. Krycek had never seen anything so beautiful as Mulder in a state of pure passion. His cheeks flushed and his eyes searching as he eagerly fucked his lover's fist till he was shaking with need.

"Love the way you feel against me, so fucking perfect baby…" Krycek whispered all of the dirty, pretty things he knew his partner loved to hear as he felt him getting close. Mulder moaned throatily and licked and bit at Krycek's neck in unashamed blind passion. "Come on baby, give it to me, you know what I want… Come for me, my beautiful Fox…"

Mulder's head fell back as a strangled moan fell from open lips, Krycek swooped in and devoured his mouth, swallowing each moan and whimper as his lover shuddered and came in hot thick ropes over his hand, thrusting hips stuttered as his exhausted body melted against his lover. Krycek had him wrapped in his arms as he shivered and rode the waves of ecstasy, coming down from his orgasm.

Krycek peppered his lovers face in soft and tender kisses as slowly Mulder returned to the land of the living in his lovers strong embrace. He smiled and shook his head a little but Krycek only grinned as he carefully and obscenely licked each of his slender fingers clean of his lover's come.

Mulder groaned at the way his spent cock gave a twitch of interest so soon it was almost painful. He leaned his forehead against Krycek's and they stood wrapped in each other's arms. Mulder spoke playfully now. "You… are dirty."

Krycek placed one last lingering kiss on his lips as he grinned and answered. "Yeah, but I'm pretty."

The two men righted themselves and mournfully parted to rejoin the real world. Just as Krycek was leaving the room he called out. "Hey, Mulder?"

"Yeah?" His partner answered looking up at his lover peaking round the door to his office in an almost childlike manner. He couldn't hear the words, so nor could anyone else, but he watched as those soft lips silently mouthed the words to him. "I love you."


End file.
